Heroes of the Empire
Heroes of the Empire merupakan ekspansi kesebelas Vandaria Wars, sekaligus menjadi penutup trilogi Empire. Dirilis tahun 2010, set ini berisi 241 kartu ditambah 8 kartu dengan raritas Ultima. Ultima sendiri baru diperkenalkan di ekspansi ini. Sejauh ini, Heroes of the Empire adalah ekspansi yang menampilkan Guildsman terbanyak, yaitu 8 (satu untuk tiap region). Card List Heroes of the Empire 00. Seraph Incarnation Blue Rhapsody 00. Kryver, One with the Shadows 01. Zola, The World 02. Reinbach Estrie 03. Reinbach Vasilli 04. Reinbach Blutsauger 05. Reinbach Liderc 06. Reinbach Dumollard 07. Reinbach Grando 08. Reinbach Feu Follet 09. Reinbach Judas 10. Marx, Great Teacher 11. Luserina Monumental 12. Victoris Tower 13. Chilling Cemetery 14. Devil's Highway 15. House of Lords 16. Dark Metropolis 17. Reinbach Castle 18. Leper Khanz 19. Bodescu Diablo GT 20. Mortal Blood 21. Jack O' Lantern 22. Falsified Documents 23. Bloodlust 24. Spirit of the Night 25. Nightwing Bloodstalker 26. Nightrage Outrunner 27. Dispersive Mist 28. Imperfect Nightform 29. Spectral Wolf 30. Bat Swarm Empire 00. Helhalm, Behind the Black Blood 01. Hell, Hero of the Empire 02. Kyou, Steady Rhythm 03. Imperial Quaestor 04. Imperial Velites 05. Imperial Evocarti 06. Imperial General 07. Imperial War General 08. Imperial Hell Scourge 09. Imperial Hell Martyr 10. Imperial Hell Outrider 11. Imperial Hell Warmaster 12. Imperial Palatinus 13. Imperial Dictator 14. Imperial Consul 15. Holic, The Shrapnel 16. Imperial Forum 17. Imperial Business Cluster 18. Imperial Hell Headquarters 19. Imperial Soldier Bureau 20. Imperial Grand Canal 21. Imperial Manufacturing Plant 22. Imperial Aerodome 23. Imperial Department of the Treasury 24. Imperial Industrial Estate 25. Influential Speech 26. War Order 27. Corruption 28. Civil Rights 29. Imperial Sword 30. Ragnarok Meridiz 00. Kulshedra, The Ties that Bind 01. Orcen, The Necro 02. Ilya, Grigory's Successor 03. Mikhailivna, Winter's Nightmare 04. Vali, Maiden for Meridiz 05. Meridiz Patriot 06. Meridiz Grimnir 07. Meridiz Smierc 08. Meridiz Palliator 09. Meridiz Celebrant 10. Meridiz Malach 11. Meridiz Philosopher 12. Meridiz Chancellor 13. Havoc, Blizzard Break 14. Mass Energy Plant 15. Vladingrad 16. Billmort Defense Station 17. Grave of Billmort 18. Memorial of the Patriot 19. Vestvagoy Airport 20. Qryzal Factory 21. Helenapolis 22. Trepidation 23. Life Exchange 24. Raise Dead 25. Sphere Cannon 26. Soul Cradle 27. Alchemy Transmute 28. Bottled Hydro 29. Qryzalium 30. Shadiant Northwind 00. Saiga, The Fool 01. Minako, Black Blaze Chrysoberyl 02. Sayoko, Glowing Cloud Rhodonite 03. Thalia, Blue Sky Sapphire 04. Northwind Ryuseishou 05. Northwind Shichiseiken 06. Northwind Souseiken 07. Northwind Sanseisou 08. Northwind Ryuseidan 09. Northwind Gingaritsu 10. Northwind Henkougeki 11. Northwind Sekiseisatsu 12. Northwind Tougekisatsu 13. Northwind Uzumakiha 14. Yoliem, Wind Walker 15. Tenka Ichi Budokai 16. Wadatsumi's Memory 17. Rashomon Residence 18. Hinagiku Valley 19. Nakisou House 20. Takishima Mountain 21. Momoka Village 22. Kurono Graveyard 23. Katsuragi Boat 24. Yoshikawa War Boat 25. Fist of God Dragon Aura 26. Slay 27. Gorogoro Oni 28. Mizutani Oni 29. Orochi, Eight Headed Giant Snake 30. Dragon Saiga Red Landis 00. Tesla, Pure Energy Generator 01. Bertrand, The Ace President 02. Red Landis Loki 03. Red Landis Fenris 04. Red Landis Ymir 05. Red Landis Armature 06. Red Landis Shock Trooper 07. Red Landis Juggernaut 08. Red Landis Harlot 09. Mysterious Stranger 10. Xuon, Master Chief 11. Wasteland 12. Disaster Relief Tower 13. Mason Memorial Field 14. Raider Compound 15. Eden Falls 16. Ace Skywalk 17. Raven Rock 18. Tesla Assembly 19. City of Knowledge 20. Bombs Away 21. Combat Optics 22. Recoil Damper 23. Engine Extension 24. Heat Sink 25. Kinetic Stabilizer 26. Big Boy 27. Run and Gun 28. Cyborg Reconstruction 29. Tesla Generator X 30. Proto Prime Sea Nations 00. Glorius, Runaway Templar Boss 01. Vyse, Golden Bull of Lazrigees 02. Bellatrix, Rose from Farlett 03. Morgan, Lil' Brat 04. Eclair, Eye of the Storm 05. Sbanhealt Fat Tamer 06. ????? 07. Murmillones Wannabe 08. Sea Nations Slave Boss 09. Sea Nations Cardsharp 10. Wanara Retail Merchant 11. Wanara Authorized Manager 12. Wanara Executive Officer 13. Sea Nations Violinist 14. Eri, Sleeping Lion 15. Hauzer Blackwood 16. Vrebuchett Gangway 17. Murmillones Arena 18. Bartholomew's Ghost Ships 19. Secmeto Smithing Village 20. Sbanhealt Seafront 21. Wanara Trader City 22. Lazrigees Midtown 23. Lucky Coin 24. Gigantoad 25. Monoceros 26. Woodland Runner 27. Grand Maried 28. War Smilodon 29. Diresaur 30. Ignidrake Vhranas 00. Janus, The Valiant Lion 01. Bessaoud, Belong to the Legend 02. Arav, Adamant Will 03. Ignas, Left of the Middle 04. Vhranas Ghazban 05. Vhranas Lideri 06. Vhranas Khabal 07. Shin, The Illusive Man 08. Golden Plains 09. Bloodstone Pass 10. Runewood 11. Gate of Dea 12. Musadin Twin Towers 13. Anastasis Fort 14. Volmus Outskirts 15. Jade Passage 16. Lost Holy Grounds 17. Portal to Alfheim 18. Yggdrasill Tree 19. Vhranas' Vigor 20. Mystic Maiden 21. Radiant Valkyrie 22. Lord Crusader 23. Divine Paragon 24. Master Patriach 25. Archbishop 26. One King's Armlets 27. One King's Helmet 28. Rosary 29. Divino 30. Deep Pain of Afterlife Zurith 00. Garamond, Fighting with Pride 01. Duanne, Blade of Glory 02. Lisa, Under Dragoon Wing 03. Knight of Valor 04. Knight of Love 05. Knight of Honor 06. Knight of Compassion 07. Knight of Honesty 08. Knight of Servitude 09. Knight of Humility 10. Knight of Spirituality 11. Knight of Sacrifice 12. Knight of Generosity 13. Knight of Mercy 14. Knight of Justice 15. Hyob, A' Hen-Boy 16. Knights Sanctuary 17. Upper Zurith 18. Kings Courtyard 19. Templar Official Outfitter 20. Lower Zurith 21. Templar Official Refitter 22. Zurith Square 23. Sword Graveyard 24. Knight's Keep 25. Off-Hand Blade 26. Close Helmet 27. Heirsplitter 28. Oathkeeper 29. Anvil of the Void 30. Rubezahl, Lord of the Living Void ''Note: Artikel ini belum tuntas. Anda dapat membantu Wiki ini dengan menambahkan informasi untuk artikel ini. Klik action=edit}} disini. Kategori:Ekspansi Vandaria Wars